Dorohedoro
Dorohedoro (ドロヘドロ) is a manga created by Q Hayashida, that tells the story about Kaiman, an amnesic man disfigured by Magic who tries to recover both his original face and memories about his past. History First published by Monthly Ikki ''a now suspended seinen magazine which serialized the story since it started back in 1999, until its close in 2014, it was followed by Hibana, a new magazine produced by the same publisher, Shogakukan, since then, the story has been subject of hiatus and, thanks to its cult manga status, the original ending was postponed to spawn four more volumes. Shogakukan Plot Hole, a dreadful city were humans live in fear thanks to the constant attack of the Magic Users, beings from another dimension which resembles humans in every way, but they are able to use and test Magic on the residents of Hole, killing or disfiguring them for the rest of their lives. The Humas got used to this meaningless life, knowing there is nothing they can do to stop the sorcerers from using them as guinea pigs, until Kaiman, a man with no memories about his past stood against them and started to kill Magic Users in order to find the one responsible for his reptilian face, for which he have to use a gas mask to cover his entire head, with the help of Nikaido, Kaiman's only friend, they patrol the streets of Hole interrogating every sorcerer they find before they killing them using the strange being inside Kaiman's mouth and then asking them a simply question "''What the guy inside my mouth said?". Style Backgrounds and Character Design One of the biggest appeals in the manga is its highly detailed scenarios, backgrounds which express the world's mood around the characters with as much as the character themselves, because everything its hand drawn, all the visuals show some sketch or rough lines, suiting the dirty and convoluted environment. As much as the scenarios, the characters are designed in a wide variety of forms, one of the most suitable examples is Noi, with a design which goes from a brute gimp-looking bouncer to a beautiful muscular woman just with a change of clothes. Most of the characters are surreal or brutal in appearance, but with a charming and quite warming personality, showing them as normal, real people, but with rough exteriors. Their design is inspired in Motofumi Kobayashi's Omega series, King Gonta's Soten Koro and even Puripuri-ken sense of humor. These manga gave Q Hayashida her typical touch in design and character development, for example, Kaiman's militaristic looking clothes and overall detailed weaponry comes from Motofumi's work. Q Hayashida is quite free in terms of how she put the manga together, sometimes even in a way different from how it is supposed to be. During an interview in 2006 she said: "I just draw it however I feel like drawing it, always. I’m really inconsistent about that stuff. And sometimes I might color with paint that’s supposed to be used for plastic models, stuff like that. I pretty much always use tracing paper, though... ...Without even planning the layout, I just started drawing it from scratch, and then after a while I got to a point where I felt it was time to end it, so I did... ...I guess I didn’t really have any overall story. I just went on drawing scenes that I wanted to draw". Reference Category:Manga Category:Media